Dynasty
by ReGG
Summary: The Uchiha is the biggest mafia family in Japan and they are out of the reach of the law. Sakura is a young justice driven reporter who has made it her right to expose and destroy the empire generations of Uchiha have built even if it costs her her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is mine. Steal and I will eat your soul '_' Since this is a mafia theme, there will obviously be dark themes like rape, murder, prostitution, profanity etc. So if you DO NOT like those things, please do not continue!**

 **Author's note: Pairings are not absolute buuuuuuuuuuuuuut my favorite pairing is Sakusasu so I may find a way to make it work...or not. We'll just have to see ;) Please favorite and follow for updates. Don't forget to comment so I'll know whether you like this story or not lol. I'm trying to make it as realistic as I possibly can so the only thing that remains the same about the original charcters is their personality. That's it. So, enjoy!**

1

 **Sasuke's POV**

"P-please spare me!"

I stared in disgust at the begging man at my feet and it only irritated me more. I was in a bad mood because I had to roll out of bed at three in the morning and go beneath a bridge because the fucker in front of me had one darn job to do but ruined it. Now I would have to clean up his mess. I usually found pleasure in my victims begging for their lives but not that cold winter morning. I hated the cold with the burning passion of a thousand suns.

"You had one damn job!" I snapped at him and he immediately pissed himself. How pathetic.

I burrowed my brows in frustration before holding out my hand, motioning for one of my five bodyguards to hand me their gun. One was immediately placed in my palm and I took off the safety before placing the end of the barrel against the forehead of the trembling man before me as more tears flowed down his dirt and blood stained cheeks. What a fool he was in my eyes. Another cliché college student wanting to be cool and sell drugs. I was honestly quite surprised when he approached me asking for a 'link'. The research I had done on him showed that he came from a church background. The only child of two doctors so money was unlimited. He must had really fucked up that he had to lower himself to being a low level dealer. Perhaps her had flunked out and lost his parents support because of it and needed the money to continue his medical degree but whatever his reasons were, I did not care. All he had to do was deliver the packages and receive the cash.

I had simple rules regarding the receiving of money. Strict confidentiality was a necessity as many of my buyers were in high positions and they protected me by covering up messes that got too 'big' or turning the other way when I wanted them to, I also gave the transporter a gun for self-defence. Some buyers would not want to pay and the gun was for persuasion or a good ol' lead to head if necessary. The final and most important rule was that every cent be returned to me then I would pay the transporter a flat out fee of three grand plus commission on the money they received. In my eyes, my system was fair and reasonable so it enraged me to hell and back when one of my men tried to steal from me. Like the about to be dead man in front of me.

"I'll pay you back…I needed the money…I…" I snorted loudly, signalling him to shut up and he did then casted a pleading look.

I usually over looked when my money came up a few hundred too little, maybe even thousands depending on how reliable the transporter was but this fucker owed me $10,000 because he tried the packages and got hooked so he would use them! He was beyond saving!

"And just how do you intend to repay ten thousand!?" I near shouted the words as a slight chilly breeze stung my cheeks, angering me further.

"I'll work over time! Give me more drugs!" he pleaded as he crawled toward me, his bony greying arms gabbing onto the legs of my pale blue pajamas and I grunted in disgust before one of my men kicked him hard in the face, throwing him back.

"Fuck this!" I snapped before shoving the gun's barrel straight into his right eye then immediately pulling the trigger, spraying blood over the light snow that had gathered on the ground and across my face and clothing.

I tossed the gun behind me, knowing that one of the men behind me would catch it before turning away from the corpse and walking toward the large black Mercedes.

"Clean this shit up," I spat before climbing into the vehicle.

"Sasuke, it's too early to be like this," Karin said from beside me as she held out a pack of wipes for me to clean my face.

"He should have done what he fucking was told to!" I hissed and she narrowed her eyes at me till I looked away and wiped my face.

I hated the red head telling me what to do but my father had demanded that I keep her around as my assistant because she was reliable. Of course we spent most of our time raging on my desk like wild animals so she felt like she had ranks being my sex toy. She was a beauty with her perfect hour glass figure and straight red hair and pale skin but she was just an item to pass the time. I would dispose of her the moment she got too cocky but for now, she proved to be useful.

"Let's go," she said to the driver as soon as he had climbed into the vehicle after they had disposed of the body.

I did not bother to ask how they did it. I was certain they were just as messed up as I was and I had overheard them discussing dissolving the flesh of my next victim so perhaps that was the final fate of the idiot whose brain I had sprayed on the ground. I did not care. I was hungry and I needed to take my medicine.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Slim milk or full cream milk?_ I stared at both boxes in either hand as I frowned, deeply concentrating on making a decision. Slim had less fat and I was into fitness or whatever but it just seemed like an imposter to me while full cream was the real deal but the calorie count would probably make me shed tears enough to fill a pond. I slowly placed the full cream on the shelf before placing the imposter in my shopping cart and pushing in down the aisle.

It had been a while since I was out shopping so I still had quite a lot of things to pick up and I could have finished shopping an hour ago but I hated it so much! It was a pain to get up, leave my work behind and go out into the open and it did not help that I was terribly sleep deprived because of work. I worked for a popular newspaper as a field reporter but I mostly dealt with crime stories and I was on to my biggest case yet. I was investigating the Uchiha's, the biggest mafia family in the country. It was even rumoured that they had connections outside Japan which made importing goods easy. Everyone knew about their huge drug and weapon smuggling movements yet no one did anything about it. I was determined to expose them for the crooks and murderers they were but once my boss had learnt of my project, she demanded that I stop and walk away, fearing for my life.

Being the biggest mafia family with government protection obviously meant they would probably always be out of the reach of the law and anyone who opposed them would be killed and would disappear from the system. It would be like they never existed. Persons lived in constant fear of the Uchiha Family and their power and it was not right! They needed to be knocked from their pedestal of forced power or my strong sense of justice would not let me rest so I resorted to continuing my research on my free time. I had gotten far in my personal investigations as I had successfully linked many instances of drug, weapon and even human trafficking with them but I would need a lot more proof in order to have a case.

My mind was a mess and so was I as I strolled down another aisle, in search of the cereal section and thankfully, I did not have to walk long to find it. I spotted my favourite cereal, frosted flakes, on the top shelf stacked neatly and I reached for one on top so my klutz behind would not knock the entire shelf over. I cussed loudly as I struggled to even touch the box. It was times like that I cussed my five feet and one inch frame to hell and back!

"Allow me," I heard a smooth voice politely say from beside me and I immediately turned to face my saviour.

I caught the strong yet pleasant scent of his cologne which was lightly sprayed on the grey, black long sleeved top that he wore that was rolled up above his elbows, hugging his muscular arms. The matching black jeans he wore looked expensive but maybe not as much as the pair of Jordan sneakers he had on.

He lowered the box into my waiting hands and I held it close to me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He had an amazing face to match that hot body! He looked like a foreigner. Perhaps he was American but where ever he was from, his Japanese sounded native. I was impressed. But back to his face! He had a narrow face and golden spikey locks but what caught my attention the most was the bright blue eyes, as blue as the sky on a clear summer day.

By the way he smirked at me, I just knew that I was blushing like an idiot and I immediately looked down.

"T-thank you!" I choked out and I heard him chuckle and I just had to see how he looked when he smiled and my heart darn near exploded.

His eyes curved into half-moons and his teeth were perfect. He looked Japanese when he smiled so perhaps he really was a hafu.

"You're welcome. I'm Naruto Uzimaki," he said holding out his hand which I shyly took.

So he had a Japanese name? His hands were big and tough yet gentle. I could tell that he did a lot of heavy lifting or field work. Maybe he was a construction worker or in the protective services. A bodyguard, a police officer or a solider?

"Sakura Haruno," I said and we curtly shook hands before releasing and I tore my eyes away from him to glance at his shopping cart which was filled to the brim and I frowned slightly.

That much food had to mean he had a family…right?

"Nice to meet you Sakura. They really should cater for the munchkins," he said teasingly and I snorted, making him laugh again.

"I'm funsized!" I snapped hotly but he seemed thoroughly amused by my lash out.

Funsized?" he repeated as he laughed again and I pouted.

"Yes! Not too tall and not too short. Just right," I said as I flipped a lock of my dyed waist length pink hair over my shoulder.

"I see! That's cute. You're cute Sakura," he said before smiling in my direction again and I just could not believe my luck!

To imagine that I did not even want to leave my single room apartment that morning. I would have missed out on the stunning hunk in front of me! I saw him pull a cell from his pocket and answer in English and I boldly struggled to listen. My English was not very good but it was good enough for me to get through the basics and more as long as the person did not talk too fast. Unfortunately, the call ended before I could pick up much. All I got was him saying that he would 'be back soon' and I felt slight rejection. _Please God, let him be single!_

"I'm sorry Sakura, I have to return to the office," he said apologetically and I failed to hide the disappointment on my face. I was certain that he noticed it.

"I know, why don't we exchange numbers and go for coffee sometime?" he suggested and my face light up and he winked at me.

"Sure, sure!" I said as I turned to my shopping cart to put down the box, that I had crushed in my arms while internally fangirling at the man before me, so I could get my phone.

I unlocked my Iphone and we switched so we could save the other's number then returned them.

"I'll call you then," he said, pushing his phone into the back pocket of his pants and I raised a finger and he looked at me curiously.

I was so caught up with his good looks and bright personality that I had forgotten to ask if he was single!

"D-do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, my tone a little too high and way too desperate.

I could immediately feel the heavy blush on my checks. I hoped that I had not freaked him out.

"Of course not. Do you have a boyfriend?"

 _God, he was free! Thank you!_ I shook my head and looked down and I heard him chuckle.

"So, bye for now," he said and we both parted ways.

Once I was alone in the aisle, I jumped around and squealed excitedly. I had managed to snag a hottie while looking like a walking dead zombie. The gods above were shining on my head. I immediately whipped out my phone to call my best friend, Ino so I could share the news.

 _(I now this chapter was short but it's just a base on which the story will be constructed. I'll try to update often :) Look forward to chapter two!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has read my book so far. I truly am grateful for the motivation ! I'll like to specially Thank SaNcTuAYXXXXbLoSsom for being the first to favourite my story and strikedeathkd53019 for being y first follower and giving first review. I dedicate this chapter to the both of you and I hope you like it.: )**

 **naruto's POV**

I sighed deeply after I reviewed the file on the desk before me. I had thoroughly gone through its contents only to be disappointed by them. I took a quick glance around the room filled with other inspectors and detectives who were, just like me, barely listening to what the captain of our unit had to say. It was meeting discussing the recent increase in gang related crimes which consisted of turf wars, drugs, weaponsand anything illegal one could think of . Of course, everyone knew it was probably an external struggle between mafia families, namely the Uchiha's and the Senju's. A power struggle that had spanned hundreds of years.

I knew that either family would not be held accountable for the uprising but would post the blame on smaller, less threatening gangs while they walked free. The thought infuriated me. That was not my reason for becoming a cop. I wanted to contribute to society in a meaningful way and put an end to corruption and to do that, the two leading mafia families would have to be torn down. That would prove to be impossible because they were protected. Any files that could be linked to them would immediately be destroyed and never to be spoken of again.

"Uzimaki, did you hear that?" I heard the captain, my commander ask and I looked up at him with slightly widened eyes.

I had immediately regretted not paying attention as he glowered at me, awaiting a response. The man was in his early forties with an already head of grey hair but he was built like a machine. His lower face was always hidden behind a black surgical mask that, according to the gossips of my fellow co-workers, hid a dreadful scar he refused to show anyone from an accident that occurred when he crossed paths with the Uchiha's. How he had managed to escape death was beyond me but it was just gossip after all.

"Maybe if you said it slower," spat one of my colleagues , a brown head with sharp eyes named Kiba and I immediately clenched my fist beneath the table while my face remained calm.

As I listened to the snickering of those in the room, I lowered my head to stare at the desk. Everyday I had to put up with such ignorance on the behalf of workers because I was a hafu, a half Japanese. My mother was Japanese while my father was a blond haired blue eyed European. I looked more like him as I had inherited his trade mark hair and eyes which made it difficult to prove to other that I was in fact, Japanese. I was even raised in Japan, went to Japanese schools and everything but I would never be one of them. I just did not belong.

"Well, since you're in the mood to joke around, Kiba, why not do some desk duty today?" Kakashi more demanded than asked and the room fell into silence, the others not wanting to be punished along with the annoyed man.

I shot the captain a grateful glance and he returned his attention toward the power point presentation which showed several mutilated bodies.

"As I was saying, all this that you see has been proven to be the job of an upcoming gang called Ano Hana " he said, switching the page to another one that showed a man with shoulder length black hair with a badly scared face and a single eye.

"This is Yama. He's the leader of the gang. He was last seen leaving a popular pub owned by the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke. we suspect that he attended a meeting to discus their next course of action. I need you to keep a look out for him. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you see him, bring him in for questioning. Any questions? Good, leave."

The loud rustling of desks and chairs ripped through the silence as everyone rushed to get out. I however, remained in my seat. I heard Kiba utter one more annoyed discriminatory my way before leaving through the door and closing it and I was left alone with the commander who glanced at me through his one good eye with curiosity.

"Let's hear it," he said, already knowing what to expect.

"If Yama went to Sasuke, shouldn't we bring Sasuke in for questioning? Everyone knows that these low lives are being used by the Senju and Uchiha's to fight each other!" I said passionately and he sighed.

"Listen kid, I understand your concern. Believe me, this is not what I sighed up for but I suggest you drop it. See what happened to me? Do you want to end up like this?" he lectured, pointing to the black patch that covered his left eye.

I had no counter attack for such a statement so I looked away, defeat showing in my face and he sighed again before walking up to the desk in front of me and dragging the chair out to sit on it till he faced me.

"This isn't right…?" I muttered under my breath before facing him and repeating it again, slightly louder.

"I know but you will be killed. I promised your father I would take care of you. So listen to me and stay low!" he warned again and I gave in, slowly nodding.

He got up and motioned for me to leave and I did. I was annoyed that Kakashi had hit me with such a low blow by mentioning a twenty five year old promise he made with my deadbeat father on the day of my birth. He had gone back to his country after my mother died giving birth to me, leaving me in the care of the silver haired man who was his only friend in Japan. I had never met my father in person but we sent letters once in a while but only if I instigated it. He would stop replying after a while and despite that, he never missed a birthday and would send a card with the same poorly written hiragana characters wishing me a 'blessed day, kiddo' as if I were a child. As much as I claimed to despise the man, it made my heart race with joy whenever he sent a card or a grammatically messed up letter, his Japanese was not very good and I suspected he just punched everything he wanted to say into google translate, because I longed for a relationship with him.

I finally made it back to my desk, ignoring the icy stare I was getting from Kiba who was covered up to his eyes with paper work that would keep him busy for the upcoming week and frowned. I had successfully thought myself into a sour mood which was a pity because it was Friday and I liked Fridays.

I scoped up my phone and smiled when I saw the name of the sender. It was from Sakura. The cute pink haired woman I had fatefully met while I went shopping for Kakashi and myself. It had been a week since we met and we had managed to text everyday without fail. I liked her quite a lot and found her fascinating. We would talk on the phone at night for hours. Just sharing things we were passionate about and laughing at anything even if it was not that funny. I had even leaned so much about her like how she hailed from a small village in rural Japan and she was a criminal reporter for a popular newspaper.

 _"_ _What are you doing tomorrow?"_ I sent and stared hopefully at the three dots near her name as she replied.

I hoped she would be free because our coffee date was way overdue.

 _"_ _I'm free,"_ she replied with a smiley emoticon and I could not contain my joy as a large grin spread across my face,

 _"_ _Our coffee date. We've been working so much that we forgot,"_ I reminded her. Of course I did not forget but it did not want to come on too strong.

 _"_ _Ah yes! I didn't forget. Where should we go?"_ she replied.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it. I know this book café in downtown Tokyo. I'll pick you up at noon?"_ I sent and patiently waited.

 _"_ _Of course! I'll see you then."_

I grinned again before putting away my phone. I had a date with a beauty and it was more than enough to help me forget the stressful moment I had went through earlier. All I focused on was what I would wear.

* * *

 **Sasuke 's POV**

It was one of those days where a family meeting was called in The Great House ahead of time because of urgent issues and I was anxious,despite my calm exterior, because it was my fault it was called. The recent seemingly gang war was a result of me butting heads with a Senju higher up for a reason that either was too irrelevant to remember or for no reason at all and we had had it out since then. I knew my parents would hear of it because of how out of hand things got but the one person I did not want on my case was my grandfather and the head of the household, Madara.

Karin slipped her hand into mine, thinking I needed some sort of comfort and I was too panicked to care so I let her do as she wanted as my bodyguards walked behind us. The loud thudding of our feet rang in my ears as we neared the black ceiling high double doors.

"Are you nervous?" Karin asked, breaking my trial of thought and I grunted.

I was in no mood to talk at the moment. The doors were pried open and Karin and I entered the room alone.

Inside, there were already some family members seated at the black polished long table and they all turned to stare at me as I walked toward my seat. Karin, seeing as she was not an Uchiha by blood, had to sit at a chair behind me against the wall.

"Well, if it isn't the royal fuck up!" declared Shisui as soon as my behind had touched the soft cushion of my chair and I narrowed my eyes down the table at him.

"Fuck you too!" I spat before being thumped on the head by my older brother Itachi.

"Shisui, go easy on him, okay?" Itachi said, wanting nothing but peace between us, that or it was because he sat between us, and we both sulked like children.

My hatred for shisui was a passionate one that roots in our childhood. He and Itachi were always close but I was very fond of my older brother and secretly seeked his praises but so did Shihui. I suppose one could say it was a rivalry for Itachi's attention.

I glanced back at Shisui and noticed a strange looking woman who had her arms wrapped around his neck and was comfortably seated at the desk and I frowned. Another reason I hated him was for his inability to follow household rules, not that I was one to talk.

"Who the fuck is this?" I snapped, glaring at the woman who shot me an annoyed look and I heard Shisui hiss.

"A friend," he replied coldly and I heard Itachi sigh before running a hand through his long black locks.

"You can't bring outsiders in here, you fool!" I snapped again and Shisui rose to his feet in threatening manner so I followed suit.

"If Karin can be here, so can my friend!" he shouted and Itachi sighed from his seat between us.

"Karin grew up with us. She's practically an Uchiha," I stated very calmly.

"Hit each other!" crackled Obito from the other side of the table.

I had not noticed the ugly bastard on my way in and I shot him a look.

"Stop instigating Obito," Itachi warned and he immediately simmered. "You two as well."

"Tch!" I hissed before taking a seat again and shooting a stare at the other gathered members.

I just wanted the meeting to be over with.

I sat up when the door at the other end of the room opened and my mother stepped out in a black floor length dress and her long black locks falling to her tiny waist. She was a tall but frail looking thing who lacked no grace nor beauty even at her age and she looked to be in a good mood but with her, looks were definitely deceiving. She pulled a gun from the top shelf beside her and without warning, released a bullet into the head of the girl seated next to Shisui.

"What the-" he cried out in shock before toppling off the chair and onto the ground.

Silence rang out after as we all stared at her and she returned the stare with a bright smile. She was truly a terrifying human being. It was a warning of how bad a mood she was in. I hoped for her to make eye contact with me but it was like I did not exist.

"Clean that up quickly, grandfather is on his way," she said before occupying one of the two seats closest to where Madara sat, still not looking at me.

I stole another glance at her and her features had hardened into one of serious concern and I wondered if I had managed to piss of my grandfather that much.

"Where's father?" Itachi asked and we all looked in her direction.

It was not like my father to be late to meetings. In fact, he was often the first one there so I found it a bit strange indeed.

She paused before simply saying "He will not be joining us today."

I was curious but something told me that mother did not want to talk at the moment.

We all rose to our feet when the door my mother had entered was opened again and the family head entered. The door was held open by a big burly man as Madara entered. He looked as strict as an army general even at the ripe age of seventy two, as he took mighty strides toward his chair which my mother had pulled out for him. He scanned each face at the table, his cold eyes showing no emotion and we all bowed in respect before he sat and we followed suit. His long grey hair that he usually wore down was neatly combed into a ponytail and his navy blue suit looked sharp probably from intense ironing.

"We have many issues to deal with but first, Fugaku was attacked by Senju underlings and is currently in critical condition at a private hospital," Madara said, his eyes scanning the room and resting ever so often on Itachi because of close the two were. I on the other hand, did not give a rats' ass about the wellbeing of my father. We never got along so I was slightly disappointed that the Senju had left him alive.

The disbelieving mutters of family members erupted in the room and I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

"I say we plant a bomb in their Tokyo main office and watch then burn!" Shisui recommended and I snorted.

The man was just a ball of rebellious destruction. Only God alone knew what the idiot would do if not for Itachi making sure of his obedience to the rules of our household.

"Remain calm Shisui, we will get our revenge soon enough but for now, Sasuke…" I felt Madara's eyes on me and I rose to my feet with my head held high.

"Yes elder," I replied as I stared past him at the wall behind him.

"Because you shot and killed a Senju family member, this war has taken even more drastic turns. Never before have they directly attacked a member of the head family," he said and I crinkled my brows trying desperately to remember all the persons I had killed within the past week.

"The college student!" Karin whispered from behind me and I sighed.

Ah, I had forgotten that he was a Senju relative but he was a distant one. He did not even share the surname nor did his doctor parents so I saw no reason for them to throw a pissy sissy fit for him.

"After deep thought. I will not punish you, the young man worked for you and whatever reason you had to kill him, is none of my business. I will overlook it because you have proven to be consistent and professional with transporting but I demand that you temporarily step down from your position."

My eyes widened as I head the final verdict and I could feel my anger building up. Just how the heck was that NOT punishment!? Everything I had worked so hard for was being pried from my hands! Because there so many of us, getting the head's approval and being awarded your own position in the family business was quite the honour but to have it stripped from you was an utter and complete embarrassment.

"Stand down Sasuke, while he's being merciful," Itachi hissed through clenched teeth and I reluctantly bowed my head respectfully, showing my 'willingness' to comply.

"You remember Minister Hyuuga, right?" Madara asked slowly and I shot him a curious glance.

"Yes, elder."

The Hyuuga's were personal friends of ours and also held high position in society with the head of the household being the Prime Minister of Japan. He had often assisted in media cover ups and creating distractions when we had goods to import or export in exchange for generous financial compensation. I was even quite close with his son, Neji. We hung out often drinking, visiting geisha houses or targeting lower status people who ticked us off. I basically considered him my partner in crime.

"As you know, elections are right around the corner and Hyuuga wants to win so he can serve another term in office. So as usual, we shall support him but there is an issue. An officer has been doing some private work and is trying to link a drug cover up scandal with the family and that will affect the voter's decision. Find out who this detective is."

I did not like the low level protection job I had been offered but it was better than being kicked out or being beheaded. After all, everyone knew of his merciless temper. He had trained all the younger generation Uchiha like myself to be cold blooded killers so we knew more than anyone how cruel he could be.

"Do I kill him once I find him?" I asked plainly.

I knew how dangerous for us it would be if the Huga family fell from their ranks. It would wreak havoc and leave us open for an attack from the law and the Senju's.

"Not until I give the order," he said.

I found his response strange but I kept silent. If the investigator posed a threat to our empire, why not let me kill him? I would just have to do as I was told. I bowed respectfully, showing my acceptance of my task.

 _(end chapter two. Chapter three will be a bit longer and I'll t try to have it up by Saturday the latest. I'm putting out these chapters pretty quickly, I hope writer's block doesn't become a bitch Lol)_


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: Let me apologize a millions times for taking so long to upload this chapter. I had no inspiration or motivation but I'm back and I've already started working on the next chapter. Thanks for putting up with me.**

 **I'm being asked if Naruto and Sasuke know each other and I can't spoil it but what I can say is, look forward to the next chapter. Shizz is about to get real ;)**

 **Karin's POV**

Tokyo was always such a lively place and that was why I loved it so much. The people were beautiful and stylish, the colour pallet was superb and with the gentle snow fall we had been experiencing recently, the city was a sight to behold! It had been a while since I had been around town because I had to stay at Sasuke's side but after the Uchiha family meeting, he had been in a terrible mood. As soon as we had returned to his condo, he destroyed anything he got his hands on in a fit of rage. I was so terrified that I would feel the whiplash of his wrath that I had locked myself in the bathroom and sat in the tub, covering my ears and cowering like a child. His violence only resurfaced painful memories for me but I still owed Sasuke a lot. I owed him my life ever since he had saved me and gave me a new one ten years before.

Prior to my life in Japan, I was born and raised as #47 in Russia as a child prostitute. I was only twelve years old when other girls and I were gathered to be shipped off to Japan to work. Where we were to be sold to the Senju household. Because we were smuggled in, the conditions were poor. We slept on thin strips of cloth at nights and were only allowed on deck for short periods of time during the day. Our transporters were very abusive and often stuck us but when the journey was over, we were led off the boat and instructed to stand in a single file line.

I had lost track of how long we stood there before a Japanese man approached the transporter and shot him in the head, sending a wave of panic through us. We scurried around, trying to escape the man. Back then, I did not know a lick of Japanese. The man, in his frustration had gunned down all of my companions while I was lucky enough to run into the wilderness. I had walked for many days till I collapsed. When I awoke, I was in a grand room, the only comfort I had ever felt in my life at that point. I had noticed an unrealistically beautiful young boy staring back at me with unemotional eyes. He slowly approached me, talking in Japanese and I fumbled my words, not knowing how to answer him. He immediately picked up on my language then in perfect Russian, he said "Don't worry, you are safe now". I had been in love with him since. He had given me the name Karin and made sure his family schooled me.

I slowly sipped from the cup of cold coffee on the round table before me and a tiny smile graced my lips. I loved Sasuke Uchiha and I knew that my love would never reach him because he seemed incapable of the emotion but if I could be of any use to him, I would willingly do it. Even if it meant giving him my body.

"It's too early for this and it's a Saturday!" whined a familiar voice and I rolled my eyes then placed my cup on the table as the guest I had been patiently awaiting for the last hour finally showed up.

I turned to face my only friend outside the Uchiha family, TenTen and shook my head. She took a seat then winked at me with a sly smile. TenTen was my go to for anything I wanted to talk about. Although it was against the rules to involve outsiders in the affairs of the family, I knew she would rather die than sell me out. The brown eyed girl had grown up in a similar situation as I and knew the value of trust and friendship.

"So, how's Sasuke?" she asked teasingly and a light blush spread across my cheeks.

"Still fucking pissed!" I snapped and she laughed before waving down the waiter, wanting to order something.

I had called my friend during Sasuke's rage session so she could calm me. She knew how much he meant to me so she never questioned my still trying to reach out to him….well not as much as before.

"Why do you let him fuck you up like that?" she asked before turning to the waiter and ordering a large mango smoothie.

"You know why!" I snapped and she hissed.

"Karin, you're a sexy bitch and you're loyal! He doesn't deserve you!" she said angrily but I knew she meant well and I sighed.

"I'm getting close. I just know it! He even stood up for me at the last general meeting!" I said and she rolled her eyes so hard they almost hit the back of her head.

"Look, I love you but Sasuke is a toxin you should never let in your vagina again," she said and I looked away, annoyed by how straight forward she was.

TenTen was just saying the words I needed to hear but I did not want to. I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes and it angered me because I had promised myself and her that I would not cry over Sasuke ever again. Yet there I was, threating to spill over like the weak human I was. I felt her soft hand on top of mine and the tears spilled over.

"I know I said I wouldn't cry anymore but….I just love him so much. Why won't he see me TenTen?"

I was a trembling mess and probably made the other customers uncomfortable but all that was the least of my problems.

"Babe…don't do that" she said with a softer tone as she left her seat and squeezed onto mine so she could wrap her arms around me while I sobbed into her hair.

After silently patting my back for a few minutes, I felt her shuffle around and I sat up, thinking she was uncomfortable. We were both squished onto a small chair after all.

"I'm sorry about this," I said as I tapped at my eyes with a napkin from the table, not wanting to ruin my make up any further.

"Don't worry chick…but you really need to demand respect from Sasuke if you want him to see you. You can't just sleep with him every time he says so!"

I nodded slowly. Tenten was right but I did not want to talk about it again so I quickly changed the topic of discussion.

"So, what about your police boyfriend?" I asked teasingly and pink exploded across her cheeks as she scurried back to her seat across of me.

How my crazy, opposite of law abiding citizen friend managed to settle down with a law enforcer was beyond my imagination but it somehow worked for them. She was in love and from the way she talked about all the things he did for her, so was he and I envied that so much that it made my stomach churn.

"He's great! Oh, and his transfer finally got approved so he'll be working with the Tokyo Defence Force," she chirped happily and I could not help but smile and be happy for my friend.

It had been a while since I had seen her so happy and she had even quit prostitution to work as a waitress when they started dating. Despite him living in another prefecture, they always made time for Skype calls and once a month meet ups that would span and entire weekend. Tenten's life was taking a turn for the best and soon, she would be living together with the man of her dreams and maybe even get married. My stomach churned yet again. I would never get such things with Sasuke. The man was an emotional and mental wreck after the training from his grandfather and father.

"I'm so happy for you Ten. I really am. I can't wait to meet him!" I said, shoving my own selfish and burning envy deep within my heart. It was Tenten's time to brag about her happiness and she deserved every second of it!

 **Itachi's POV**

I crinkled my nose as the strong scent of alcohol stung my throat. I took one look around my younger brother's, Sasuke, condo and sighed. Karin had called my cell earlier that morning sobbing and afraid, asking me to pass by and talk to Sasuke until he calmed down because I was the only one he listened to. Of course, I gladly accepted because I had a reason to see how he was going. Because I dealt with the actual business side of the Uchiha family, which included the management of our chain of hotels, restaurants and night clubs, I hardly ever saw Sasuke who dealt with the transportation and supplying of drugs. Well used to deal with, until he unknowing sprayed gasoline and tossed a lit match on our already shaky relation with the Senju's when he killed what he thought was just one of his lowly transporters sparking an all-out bloody battle and our father was attacked because of it. I knew Sasuke did not care because their relationship was practically non-existent but what he did care about was having his position stripped from him and being handed a lowly spy job. I knew the fire driven one would fly into a fit of rage once within the safety of his circle.

Karin told me that he had destroyed anything he could get his hands on but by time I had gotten around to paying him a visit, all of the ruined furniture were replaced. All but the large flat screened television Madara had given to him for his twenty-fifth birthday last year. The television was still screwed into the wall but with a long bladed kitchen knife stabbed through the centre surrounded by cracks on the monitor. I shook my head and glanced back at Sasuke who smirked, knowing that I had taken a good look at his 'master piece'.

He tilted the glass of whiskey in his hand and leaned further into the leather couch he was sitting on while two girls, seemingly twins, knelt between his legs, pleasuring him. It was hard to tell whether he was enjoying their service or not because his face had the same drunken smirk on it.

"Tachi, what's with that face? Join me!" he drawled lazily and I raised an eyebrow.

 _He hasn't called me 'Tachi' since he was ten!_ I wished he would just put the damn glass down and get a hold of his life. I hated the fact that my once sweet little brother whose smile was as bright and warm as the early morning sun light had turned into a cold and emotionless begin driven by anger. I honestly did not know who was worse between him and Shishui where arrogance was concerned. It ached my heart to the core.

"I don't think so," I said, cringing at the sloppy noises coming from the girls as they 'worked'.

"They're Chinese," he said with a wink, meaning to persuade me into joining and I rolled my eyes before taking a seat on the furthest end of the couch and facing forward.

"Hey, one of you go over there," he said aggressively in Chinese and one of the twins slipped over to me and started undoing the buckles of my pants and I let her.

"I know how you can get your position back," I said, my eyes still facing forward as the girl went about her job.

"Oh ho? Tell me," Sasuke said as he shoved his half-drunk glass of whisky toward me which I accepted and drained in one gulp.

"Apparently the Senju are hiring a specialist from Europe. An explosives specialist. I currently have no face or a name," I said slowly, knowing that Sasuke had lowered the bottle of whisky he was probably about to chug. I had his undivided attention.

When I stole a look at him, his eyes were wide with surprise and anger and I was slightly confused. I figured he would already have that information because he had someone within the Senju household who trickled information about their movements out to him but at a price which he was shamelessly willing to pay. That information was the reason he was able to increase our income where to selling of drugs was concerned.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked as he eyes hardened and I looked away.

"I also have an informant within the Senju household. I thought you'd know this information," I chose my words carefully because a drunk and angry Sasuke was an extremely dangerous one.

"I'm now hearing this." His voice coming out just slightly above a whisper.

With a swift movement, he slapped the girl away from him, the back of his hand connecting hard across her cheek, and she cried out as she hit the floor. Her sister immediately moved from my side and rushed to her sister while he fixed his clothes.

"Get the fuck out!" he yelled in Chinese before fixing his clothes and the girls went scurrying, grabbing their things and tripping over each other till they disappeared through the front door.

As I watched Sasuke pace to and fro before me, I could not help but recall how brightly he looked when he was younger. Back then, he followed Shisui and I around and would cry if we tried to leave him behind. _When was the last time I saw Sasuke smile?_ The thought rang in my mind and I could not answer it.

"Why would they want an explosive specialist? That's too flashy, even for them! It will draw too much attention!" he said quickly as if he had already sobered up.

"They're planning something and very few of them know what," I said and Sasuke took a seat on the coffee table facing me.

"Are they going to target our charity gala?" he asked and it seemed like a good decision if that is what they had planned.

The Uchiha charity gala as an annual even that saw many celebrities, world leaders and media power houses in attendance for what might as well have been the biggest night of the year. It was used as a distraction while we brought in major shipments of goods. With all the media in Japan and most of the world focussed on the Uchiha Great House, it was simple to smuggle in orders. Perhaps the Senju planned to bomb the event or worse, our cargo ships. Either way, we would lose millions in damages.

"I see that my informant has failed me," he said suddenly as his lips pulled into a fine line.

He slowly rose to his feet and I stood along with him, longing to say something but I did not know what.

"If you catch that specialist and end him before their plan takes flight, Madara will have no choice but you praise you which will get you your position back," I said and a poisonous smirk spread across his lips.

"That's fine. I'll find him but first, I need to visit someone," he said quickly before neatening up his clothes, grabbing his cell phone and jacket.

"Sasuke-"

"Lock up for me," he said without looking back and was left alone in my brother's living room.

I held my two fingers up and pointed at the space where he was before he sped through the doors, "Till next time." It was an action I did to Sasuke, whenever I left home to go anywhere, since we were children and even as old as he was, he would still let me but he was gone before I could do so.

I had no clue when next I would see my little brother and be able to have a conversation. Being born into Uchiha blood truly was a curse. Your fate was sealed before you were even born.

 **Sakura's POV**

"Ino, be more useful!" I whined at my blond best friend who sat cross legged on my bed, hugging my pillow.

She stifled a laugh as she tried to get serious but only to fail and start laughing again. I slowly started to regret inviting her to my single room apartment to help me get ready for my date with Naruto in an hour. Ino had been drilling me none stop about the kind of guy he was and rightfully so, seeing as my last relationship ended in a hot mess. She seemed thrilled to learn that he was an inspector.

"Okay, okay! Show me your options," she said as she eyed my serious face innocently and I sighed before holding out two dresses. A plain satin white dress that fell beneath my knees and a pink one, much shorter with long sleeves and a short v-neck cut.

"Reject the pink. It's too cold for that and you don't want to go full slut," she said, winking after the last part making a light blush glow against my cheeks.

"You perverted pig!" I snapped, tossing the pink dress at her and she collapsed on my bed in a fit of laughter.

As raunchy as Ino was, she was like my sister and we had been friends since preschool. We had a bond that transferred into our adult lives as well. We both became criminal reporters for the same paper and even lived across the hall from each other in the same apartment. I could not imagine life without her!

"So, we're stuck with the white dress which is fine because it's cute!" she said once she recovered from her laughing fit.

"What do I accessorize it with?" I asked, laying the dress at eh edge of the bed while Ino stretched out her long willowy legs which most likely cramped up because of how long she sat in the uncomfortable position.

"What about that cute bubblegum sweater that matches with your hair that I bought you?" she asked, brushing back her hair that she had down.

"You mean the one you borrowed last week?" I said as I stared at her.

"….That's the one….that I will go get right now! Pick out a shoe for when I get back!" she said hurriedly before sliding off my bed, slipping into my indoor slippers and rushing out of my apartment to go to her own to retrieve the garment.

I rolled my eyes then proceeded to go through the many shoes that my stylish friend had persuaded me to buy. I thought it was a waste to have so many when I only wore three of them consistently. Sneakers, black ballet flats and black three inch heels.

"Ugh!" I cried out in frustration just as Ino had returned, holding the sweater on her forearm.

"What's with that look?" she asked as she eyed me pitifully and I threw a full blown tantrum, tossing my arms around and stomping the ground angrily.

"Can I just wear my ballet flats?" I held up my usual black flats and she gasped in horror.

"Put that shit down. Now!" she snapped, pushing me out of the way and attacking my shoe closet.

I checked my phone while Ino decided to change my entire outfit again after some thought and saw a text from Naruto. It was an hour till our date and he reminded me that he would be passing by and I smiled warmly. Naruto was a wonderful guy who smiled and laughed a lot. He was quite talkative but I did not mind because he seemed so passionate about everything he said.

"Got it. Go bathe!" Ino snapped like a mother as she dragged me away from my phone and proceeded to pull my large grey sweater over my head before pushing me in the direction of my bathroom.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going!"

 **Sasuke's POV**

As soon as I left my apartment, I hopped into my car and wasted no time heading to down town Tokyo after sending a quick text to my informer asking to meet up. That was the side of Tokyo you would never see on international pamphlets and for good reasons. The place was just dangerous and depressing. There was nothing to look at and all the old apartments I passed looked the same and were painted in the same dried up dead person grey.

I passed the occasional scrappy looking resident minding their own business; only glancing as I sped by. I liked that town because the people were so to themselves that they never minded when outsiders went there to do business making it the perfect place to meet my informer.

I took a sharp turn onto another badly kept road before pulling up at a sidewalk in front of one of the apartments. I pulled out a pair of leather gloves and slipped them n before exiting the car and locking it behind me. My black Porche stood out like a sore thumb but I knew it would be there when I returned. Everyone knew an Uchiha when they saw one after all and would not willingly anger one.

Third floor, second to last room on the left. It was where we always had our 'meetings'. I only had to knock once before the door swung open revealing a tall very busty blond with dull brown eyes standing on the other side. I looked her up and down then nodded in approval. The woman was my senior of several years. In fact, she was nearing her forties but with the body of a twenty-something year old. The close fitting floor length white silk night gown she wore generously hugged every curve, leaving nothing to my imagination.

"Sasuke," she said softly, her eyes filled with lust.

"Samui," I responded as I stared directly into her eyes, wondering what fantasies she would want to have acted out this time.

To the outside eye, Samui was a typical independent ice princess with more brains than most and a high paying job as the Accountant for the Senju household. She worked directly under the head of the family so she was a part of their executive. Because of how close she was, nothing rarely got past her and she would alert me to whatever activities were going on in exchange for sexual favours. At first, I was shocked to learn what her payment would be but nothing prepared me for the intense activities that pleasured the older woman. She was in love with physical pain. Something probably happened in her childhood to make her react that way but I was no psychologist and it was no concern of mine once I got the information I wanted.

"Come in, it's cold out here," she said, motioning for me to follow her inside.

Despite the draggy appearance of the outside, the interior was much cleaner. The walls were painted white and bare. There was no need for decorations because the only time the room was used was when we met up. The living room had a single two seater leather couch and a small coffee table. The kitchen had the basic counters and whatnot. The only additions were a small two burner stove and a mini fridge. There were two other rooms. One being the bathroom and the other, the bedroom.

"Can I fix you a drink?" she asked out of politeness as she headed toward the kitchen but I held her back.

I had had enough whisky to last me a while and I could feel a headache coming on from it too. Itachi had told me about the opportunity to regain my honour and that was my main focus point at the moment.

"I don't need it," I whispered into her ear then I slowly brushed my lips against her neck.

Samui's body tensed at my touch but she soon relaxed and I could feel her hand slipping under my jacket and trailing along my back through my shirt. She looked up at me and a tiny smile graced her thin lips. I placed a firm hand behind her neck then crashed my lips against hers in an aggressive and painful kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer as she submitted to my control.

I wasted no time scooping her up bridal style and carrying us to the bedroom when I dropped her on the bed. She brushed her wild hair away from her face and I saw a faint flush against her cheeks as I mounted her, securing her legs beneath my weight.

"Someone's in a hurry," she muttered, licking her lips as I grabbed onto her bosoms hard. "Tell me what I want to know," I demanded as I looked down on her with a straight face.

"What do you want to know?" she asked slowly as she squirmed under my weight .

I decided to use the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. After all, the Senju had just as many eyes and ears on the ground as the Uchiha did.

"There's an inspector threatening to expose Hyuuga for a drug smuggling incident. I know the Senju are aware of who it is. This will benefit you if the scandal gets out after all," I said as I lowered my lips on to hers, kissing her swiftly before raising my head again.

"Inspector?" she muttered with a disappointed look on her face and I sunk my fingers into her fleshy skin and she cried out in pain, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't fuck around Samui," I said as I glared at her squirming in pain beneath my grip yet making no attempt to push me off.

"I only have a name!" she shouted as she gripped tightly onto the bed sheets.

"That's all I need."

"Uzimaki," she whispered breathlessly and I frowned slightly.

The name sounded awfully familiar and triggered feelings of nostalgia but I could not put a face to it. I would have Karin look into it later on.

"I know you guys are planning something else. Something flashy," I looked down at the heated blonde who wiggled impatiently beneath me.

I could feel my patience running thin and the very sight of her started to annoy me more than usual. There was not much time left for me to figure it all out. The damn Senju could be pretty spontaneous when ready and they could spring their plan into action at any time. Finding out who the bomb specialist was held just as much importance as finding and silencing the investigator.

"That's something even I don't know," she said in a serious tone and my grip against her bosoms slackened.

"Is that so?" she had better not be lying to me. I would end her if she was.

"Tsunade is tight lipped on it and she has been on the down low for a while. I can't help you there," she said as her finger trailed along my jaw line, her eyes filled with lust and eagerly awaiting her 'reward' for feeding my curiosity.

My anxiety was getting harder to conceal and the stress of success for my family was all crashing onto my head. The foolish woman beneath me, thirsty for a wild session of pleasure with a man almost half her age did nothing but feed my anger.

"Useless," I muttered and she frowned.

"Don't be mean, Sasuke. I did my best. Now give me what I want."

I looked into her eyes and nodded.

What happened next, I could not even explain properly if I tried but when I came to my senses, Samui's body was sprawled out on the bed beneath me, my hands still tightly gripped around her neck and her lifeless orbs staring back at me with betrayal and fear.

My heart slammed furiously against my chest and a sharp pain rang through my head as I stumbled off the bed and backed myself into a corner of the room and just stared at her. Samui was dead and I had killed her. The sensation I was experiencing felt familiar yet distant at the same time. I knew I had experienced it before but when? I wasted no time rushing down to my car for the spare bottle of acid I always carried in case I had a body or two to get rid of and got to work on hacking her up and washing her remains down the drain of her bathtub all the while my hands shook violently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This chapter is way over due. I apologize. TT_TT I hope you enjoy it!**

 **(Sakura's POV)**

I impatiently tapped my pen against the blank lined page of my note pad while Ino gushed about my date that Saturday with Naruto. It was a fairly good date but it was cut short when he was called in to chase a criminal. While I understood, I was disappointed at the outcome. He had to flee after calling a taxi to carry me home. But more than the slightly failed date was the fact that it was only Monday and I was off to a moody start.

Ino's rattling soon became an annoyance and I wanted nothing but to flee the space. We were meant to have a meeting with all our co-workers and boss about the upcoming Great House Black and White Ball. A huge and sophisticated party held by the Uchiha household every year. It was invite only and rightly so because one would be mingling with Japan's most popular celebrities as well as some of the world's most powerful dignitaries. Because it was such a huge event, media was always given the opportunity to attend but only one person was allowed to represent their place of work. Kurenai had attended the previous year.

"Sorry I'm late! Let's start immediately!" I heard my boss, Kurenai shout as she quickly made her way toward the front of the room.

I was grateful for her arrival because Ino immediately ceased her talking. Kurenai looked stunning, as usual, in her white knee length dress and red jacket with black flat sandals. A simple pairing but she rocked it to perfection.

"Now, you all know the Uchiha's are having their annual ball this year and as usual, invitations have been extended to members of the media. This year..."

My hand shot up immediately, cutting into my boss's speech and she stared daggers at me that I blatantly ignored. That invitation was going to be mine!

"Miss Haruno, I would really appreciate if you wait till I fini…" she started before I cut in again.

"Kurenai, please let me do this!" I more demanded than asked as I stared desperately at her.

That was my chance to get close to the youngest member of the Uchiha main family and I was not about to pass it up.

"Does anyone else want to consider attending?" Kurenai asked, ignoring me and her eyes scanning the room desperately.

She was willing to send anyone but me because she knew of my obsession with the untouchable family.

To most, my intent to ruin the most powerful family in Japan was illogical and a waste of time but to me, it had to be done even at the cost of my life. The Uchihas, or more specifically, Sasuke Uchiha was responsible for the death of my parents and I wanted to send him to hell. Even if I had to follow behind.

Kurenai sighed deeply as no one else dared to go against me. I could feel her eyes narrowing on me but I was unbothered.

"Goddamit! Fine Sakura, it's all yours but we need to have a very serious talk after this meeting," she snapped and I smiled triumphantly.

The rest of the meeting flew past quickly and soon, it ended. I patiently waited till all my co-workers evicted the conference room then made my way to the front to face Kurenai.

"You know, Sakura, revenge is a two way street. What I mean is, it's never worth it. You get close to him then what? You plunge a knife into his chest? The Uchiha won't let you live!"

I knew my elder meant well but I had already considered the consequences of my actions. Sasuke Uchiha and his entire rotten clan needed to be purged from the world and I would be the one to do it.

"I know you're worried but I'm just going to gather information. That's it!" I urged and she sighed deeply.

Kurenai had been like a motherly figure in my life since she and was a junior to my mother in university. She had done her best to be there for me when I needed it but I would not allow her to change my mind.

"Just be careful. I can't protect you if you upset the most powerful clan in Japan!"

 **(Itachi's POV)**

The life of an Uchiha is determined even before they are born. Live for the family; die for the family. It is our way and I always had my problems with it. I lost count of how many times I'd seen my cousins, aunts and uncles fall victim to such a savage way of life. Everyone feared Elder Madara and I could not blame them. He was ruthless and cold. Especially back in his prime. I wanted out even if I knew it was impossible. It was painful to watch my beloved little brother become a beast with each passing day. I feared that he would fall into the darkness yet again.

"You did this to him. You ruined Sasuke!" I hissed at my father who lay unconscious on the bed hooked up to several machines.

Laying there as if he were dead, he no longer looked powerful. Perhaps death, which respected nothing and no one, was a beautiful thing after all. I did not want to visit him but if I had any intention of at least freeing Sasuke from the grips of his clan name, I would have to make some very drastic decisions. Starting with the man who trained us both to be merciless killers.

I could never forgive my old man for driving my younger brother to insanity. A moment no one mentions because we were all sworn to secrecy. Sasuke was talented and I knew he would surpass me someday but that would happen over my dead body.

"Forgive me, father," I muttered softly before I pulled a tube from my coat and injected an air bubble into the breathing tube that supplied him with air.

He would die and it would appear to be of natural cause. That would buy me more than enough time for the madness that I would start.

 **(Karen's POV)**

Sasuke, although he was seated before me physically, was elsewhere mentally. He seemed troubled somehow and I wanted to inquire but knew that there was a good chance he would not confide in me. His dark eyes stared right through me as if I were not there and appeared to be lifeless. I had never seen him have such a face and it terrified me somehow.

I was thrilled when I got a call from him, asking to meet at a café. Sasuke never asked me to accompany him to such a place and it felt like a date when I knew it was not. The change of location was nice and I would make the most of it.

"Did you get the information I asked for?" he asked suddenly, sweeping away his bangs with a slow motion.

"Yes. The name Uzimaki belongs to a young detective from the Tokyo Task Force. Full name, Naruto Uzimaki," I rattled off from memory and Sasuke's expression changed to one I could not quite comprehend.

He seemed to be forcing himself to remember something. He was much quieter than usual too. He reached for the coffee mug in front of him and took a long sip of the scorching liquid before placing the mug back in its place.

"Naruto Uzimaki…what's his background?" he asked softly, still not even looking at me.

"You should know him, you went to high school with him," I responded, pulling a manila folder from my bag and sliding it across to him.

He quickly took the folder and scanned its contents before a smile spread like poison across his face.

"Dobe…" he muttered with a demented expression that chilled my very soul.

I feared for Sasuke. He was changing in ways I could not keep up with and I worried that he would soon be driven to the brink of insanity. Back when I just joined the Uchiha family by Sasuke's request, the family held a deadly secret. Sasuke had a drive for perfection in ways that mirrored bloodlust and I heard that he refused to kill by hand because of that secret. He was once uncontrollable and that caused the death of many people. Of course the incident was quickly covered up by the Uchiha and their political family friend the Huugas.

"There's more," I muttered softly and he finally looked my way.

"Well, I haven't got all day, Karen!" he snapped and I cringed.

"He is the subordinate of a senior detective Kakashi Hatake, who has close ties to the Senju. This could get dangerous. I could organise to have him taken out if you'd like," I added and Sasuke shook his head with a smirk.

"Oh no, Dobe is an old friend. In fact, send him a personal invitation to The Great House event."

I stared at him as if he had gone mad. Sasuke was never really easy to comprehend in the first place but inviting the enemy who had ties to his clan's rival seemed a bit too bold. Even for him! I studied the Uchiha's face carefully to see if he was being serious but he did not budge.

"Very well," I responded finally.

I would just have to trust that he had a plan. Sasuke's actions were usually spontaneous but not without reason.

 **I'm currently working on the next chapter and I really am sorry I took so long. I had quite a bit going on in my personal life which made writing difficult and I don't believe in producing half-assed pieces. I'm still not sure where this story will go from now on but I promise I'll be wary of cliches ^_^. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
